


Spa Day

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just because you’re a superhero doesn’t mean you’re not also a woman.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spa Day

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "chemical peel"

“I will deny this if you ever repeat it,” said Natasha. “But you were right. I needed this.”

Pepper grinned beneath her facial mask, and took another sip of fruity-rum drink. “Just because you’re a superhero doesn’t mean you’re not also a woman.”

“I know. But I’ve always been preparing for a mission, before. Looking a certain way because that’s what will get the job done. And when it’s over, I just… I wouldn’t have thought of this, for myself.”

“Then you’re lucky you have me to think of it for you,” Pepper said.

“I am,” Natasha agreed. “Very lucky.”

THE END


End file.
